Reaped, Trained, Killed
by Goldenfeather6
Summary: All I can see is the blue of the water that will be the last thing I feel. Too blue, I think. It's too blue. I stop struggling and let the current suck me under. Set as if Katniss' rebelion never started. Rated M because it's Hunger Games -It's grusome
1. Reaped

_All I can see is the blue of the water that will be the last thing I feel. Too blue, I think. It's too blue. I stop struggling and let the current suck me under, I know from when I learnt to swim that this current wasn't natural, no surprise there. I sigh and my lungs fill with the sweet water. It's a better way to die than starving. I black out as the metal claws curve around me._

"Tora Mellark," I hear my name called and stare. No. No. "Is Tora Mellark there?" I see my sister gazing at me in horror and think to myself, _this is just another dream, just another nightmare_. Do nightmares stare at you as if you're insane? No, no they don't. This is real, I'm really going to die, I look up at Sophie Trinket and my parents. I only had my name in once, once. I don't need any Tesserae; my parents are victors for god's sake. I stumble and someone grabs my and helps me up. I am passed through helping hands towards the stage. I start to cry…

**How is it, is there anything you don't understand? Please review. Luv ya.**


	2. Reaped 2 The train ride

_All I can see is the blue of the water that will be the last thing I feel. Too blue, I think. It's too blue. I stop struggling and let the current suck me under, I know from when I learnt to swim that this current wasn't natural, no surprise there. I sigh and my lungs fill with the sweet water. It's a better way to die than starving. I black out as the metal claws curve around me._

I am sitting on the train staring at a glass of water and thinking about my family. My mother has always trained me in case I got reaped but she never believed I would, just like Aunt Prim. I can see Mum and Dad sitting on the couch making goo-goo eyes at each other but I can tell how stressed they are. I've always been seen as the week one in the family. Mum can hunt, dad paints and my brother does boxing. He was planning on volunteering today. Lucky girls are always first. I know he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he killed me. Now, you might think I'm being very full of myself but I can read minds, sort of. If I concentrate really hard I can interpret people's emotions quite well and occasionally the reasons behind them. I don't know what the capitol will do about that, I don't know if I'll tell them. I probably won't. Carlos is the boy tribute from 12, he won't last five minutes.

**Ok how was that? Any ideas for names for other tributes would be great. Please review as again it makes my day**


	3. Reaped 3 The Opening Ceremony

_All I can see is the blue of the water that will be the last thing I feel. Too blue, I think. It's too blue. I stop struggling and let the current suck me under, I know from when I learnt to swim that this current wasn't natural, no surprise there. I sigh and my lungs fill with the sweet water. It's a better way to die than starving. I black out as the metal claws curve around me._

I look blankly out of the window as my stylist explains his ideas for the dress I will be wearing soon. I just nod. He sighs exasperatedly and I start in shock as I find he thinks I'm going to cry. Stupid him, I'm just not bothered. My eyes are closed but I can feel fine silk sliding over my body. I can feel them wrapping something around my chest, over the silk. They do my makeup then push me forwards.

"Open your eyes Tora." I do as I'm told and look at the full length mirror. I'm wearing a black silk dress that reaches my ankles, my feet are bare. Around my chest is a scarf that has been tied at the back. The fabric is shimmery and depending on what angle you look at it from it is red, orange or yellow.

"Thank you." I whisper to the man standing beside me, "I'm beautiful." I find they have left my hair in the soft golden crown my mother did it in this morning. I poke it gently and thanks to the magic hairspray my mother uses it doesn't move.

"It's time to get on the cart."

I stand in the cart facing away from Carlos and instead at the girl from 11. Daisy Lee her name is. She's a small thing, blond hair like me. It's twisted into a bun on the top of her head and she's been painted red. She's wearing a red dress with a green collar that puffs out above the waist and is tight around her thighs. She is probably supposed to look like an apple but I think she looks like an oompah loompah. She is clutching her brother, David's hand and sobbing her heart out. She loves him and when I concentrate I know he loves her. He is standing there stiffly trying not to cry as well, trying to pretend that he doesn't want anything to do with her but before I turn away I see him rub her back consolingly. I smile at the fact that he will look after her.

I look over at the open doors as Xylia Audrey and Jacob Vizora exit in their cart. I zone out as slowly all of us seem to funnel out of the room. When I reach the blinding crowds, cameras zoom in on my face and I realise something spectacular. They have not left my hair alone at all it has been sprayed with something that flashes between red orange and yellow then back to normal. Carlos is wearing a smart black suit with the same spray in his hair. Together we look amazing and for a split second I am sorry he will die.

**So sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter! Hopefully I can manage all my homework better soon.**


	4. Hi Guys

Right, I'm so sorry it's been so long and I think I should add this to all my stories.

I'm still here and I love when someone comments or favourites my stories. I just also have a life and sometimes that's more important to me so heres whats going to happen.

I have heaps of ideas for stories and I have decided that three things will depend on how often I update.

1. Weather I have ideas. Sometimes a story just stops in my head and I'll leave it alone for a while and start a new one or something and if I get more inspiration.

2. Weather I am reading the book/recently watched the movie/played the game.

3. Weather you guys like the story, please just comment that you want me to keep going so that I know someone is reading and liking.

I love to write and I have so much in my head that I want to hear feedback about so I will probably discontinue quite a few stories that I think have died. If a story that you liked dissapears please just PM me, I don't bite.


End file.
